custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Soalaz
Soalaz (formerly Soalas) was a Ko-Matoran, currently a veteran Toa of Ice, and a former member of the Toa team that first imprisoned the Kanohi Dragon. Biography Matoran Little to nothing is known about Soalaz's life as a Matoran other than he originally resided on an island west of the Southern Continent. At some point, as a reward for a deed of some kind, Soalaz was awarded a name change on Naming Day. His name was alterted from Soalas to Soalaz. Later, the island's lone Toa defender sacrificed his Toa Power to transform Soalaz into a Toa of Ice. Toa Soalaz protected his homeland for many years until a large tribe of Zyglak arrived on the island, and subsequently wiped out a majority of the population. Soalaz and a few others managed to survive, and fled to the Southern Continent, where they established themselves in a small village. Disheartened by the destruction he had witnessed, Soalaz parted ways with his Matoran friends. He then started wandering, lending his assistance to anyone in need of it. He soon gained a reputation as a freelance warrior, being spotted several times defending Matoran from wild Rahi and other threats. Eventually, he joined a Toa team, and whilst visiting the island city of Metru Nui around 94,000 years, helped battle and defeat the Kanohi Dragon for the first time. The team then imprisoned the Rahi in a undersea cave, where Soalaz froze it behind a one-hundred foot layer of ice. Later, unknown circumstances lead to him leaving the team and resuming his wanderings. Around 87,000 years ago, Soalaz aided the Brotherhood of Makuta in their final battle against the Barraki, which ultimately saw the fall of the League of Six Kingdoms. He later one among the first 100 Toa reinforcements summoned by Toa Naho to aid in the defense of Metru Nui during the Toa/Dark Hunter War. In the battles that followed, Soalaz had a number of clashes with the Dark Hunter Faceless. After the Dark Hunters were defeated, Soalaz was asked to remain on Metru Nui as one of it's defenders, though he refused. Following the Great Cataclysm, Soalaz began combating the Brotherhood of Makuta, preventing them from invading several islands, and succeeding in annoying them. The Brotherhood tried on many occasions to have the Toa eliminated, though all failed. They eventually hired the bounty hunter Skorr to eliminate him. Though Soalaz fought valiantly, Skorr proved to be the better fighter, and almost defeated him. In a sudden turn of events, Soalaz froze Skorr in a block of ice, and subsequently managed to escape. War with the Brotherhood When the Order of Mata Nui revealed itself and went to war with the Brotherhood, Soalaz followed in their in their wake, assisting them in a large number of their battles, though departing before he could be questioned. He was seen fighting on Nynrah, and later aided in the defense of Metru Nui during the Brotherhood's final attack on the island city, which ultimately saw the final defeat of the Makuta. The next day, Soalaz joined the Matoran and Toa in their celebrations. The event was interrupted by the presence of Teridax, who announced that he had taken over the body of the Great Spirit and had exiled Mata Nui into outer space. Teridax's Reign He soon fled Metru Nui shortly after Teridax's Reign began, and started combating his forces. He was later seen on Stelt, trying to convince a number of isle's natives to combat Teridax, though to no avail. Soalaz would later be seen on a number of islands combating Rahkshi before he joined an army of Toa led by Tahu and Takanuva. They then traveled to the Southern Islands, where they made their way onto the surface of Bara Magna. There, he allied with the planet's residents, and began combating Teridax's army. During the battle that followed, Soalaz saved the Glatorian Flardrek from being killed at the hands of the Skakdi warlord Freztrak. Shortly afterwards, Tahu used the Golden Armor to destroy the attacking Rahkshi, and Teridax himself was then killed. Mata Nui then used his power to restore Spherus Magna, before his robot body collapsed. After witnessing Mata Nui's farewell, Soalaz and the inhabitants of Spherus Magna moved on to start a new life. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In an alternative reality, Soalaz served the oppressive dictatorship of the Toa Empire under the rule of Toa Tuyet. He quickly became one of the empire's most trusted and highly-ranked Toa. He was later part of team, led by Toa Nidhiki, sent to kill the Nynrah Ghosts. During the final battle between the Toa Empire and an attacking group of rebels at the Coliseum, Soalaz managed to organize a strong defense against Pohatu's forces, and defeated several of the attackers. However, he was eventually brought down by the Dark Hunter Guardian. Abilities and Traits Powerful, calculating, and cunning, Soalaz is known as a force to reckoned with. He is, like most Toa of Ice, cold, uninviting, and antisocial, and is a master at keeping his emotions hidden. However, behind his icy exterior, Soalaz is riddled with heavy doubts in himself. The death and destruction he has witnessed has had a pronounced effect on Soalaz, and he fights extra hard to prevent it from occurring. One of the oldest and most experienced Toa still alive, Soalaz is known to be highly proficient in the usage of a number of different tools and weapons. However, his greatest weapon is his incredibly sharp mind. He possesses a keen tactical edge, and is as a result a brilliant strategist. However, his main weakness, as it has been many Toa of Ice in the past, is preference to work alone. As a Toa of Ice, Soalaz can create, control, and absorb ice. This also gives him the ability to create snowstorms, to travel via ice bridges or manipulate the temperature in any given area. He is known to possess very fine and adept control over his Elemental powers, more so than many other Toa of Ice. Mask and Tools Soalaz wears the Kanohi Matatu, the Great Mask of Telekinesis, which allows him to move and manipulate objects with his mind. His mask is also equipped with a telescopic eyepiece he received from a Ba-Matoran crafter. Soalaz carries a Ice Saber as his main weapon in combat, which he can use both as a melee weapon, and to focus his Elemental Ice powers. Stats Trivia *Soalaz is user Chicken Bond's first and favorite Toa MOC. Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Ice Category:Males